


Oh Girl You Make A Fool Of My Heart

by SpookyBren



Category: All Time Low, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: Karma is new to Baltimore, she moved to live with her uncles Brendon and Dallon, after her parents died. She meets Alex, Zack, Jack, and Rian on her first day of school. Little did she know this would lead to a roller coaster of emotions and feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Karma Storm Paisley, I'm 16 years old and I moved to a new city to live with my uncles after my parents died. I start at a new school tomorrow and I'm kinda terrified, I've been home schooled since I was 7. I picked out my clothes for tomorrow before bed. A black jumpsuit, a light wash denim jacket and my favorite combat boots.

\---------------

"Here we are" my uncle Brendon said. He's my mom's brother, Dallon is his husband. I groan and sink into my seat. "Come on, public school isn't that bad" I glare at him.  
"Okay it is, but you're probably smarter than everyone in that building, it'll be a breeze" 

I sigh and open the car door and hop out. "At least try to have some fun" Dallon said. "And smile" I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Bye, I love you guys"

"See you later kid" and with that I walked into the school and to the office.

"Hi, um I'm new, and I need my schedule"

"Sure honey. What's your name?"

"Karma Paisley"

"Right, here you are" she said and handed me my schedule an a map.

"Thank you." I said and start heading to my first class. Classes haven't started yet so there are people everywhere, I think I'm dodging them pretty well until I smack right into someone and fall to the ground along with everything in my hands.

"Oops, sorry. Maybe you should watch where you're going. Or maybe you're a lezbo trying to fell me up, ew" said a sickly sweet voice. I looked up to see four girls that basically all looked the same. 

"You wish" I snapped.

"Excuse me?" The same girl said. I'm guessing she's the leader of this pack.

"Hey Kristy, don't you need to go throw up your breakfast?" A voice came from behind me. A guy. The girls gasped. She turned back to me.

"Watch your back" and then they all strutted off.

"Are you okay" the guy asked.

"Uh yeah"

"You're new right?"

"Is it that obvious?" He smiled and chuckled and started picking up my stuff. We stood up and he handed me my things.

"Karma Paisley?" He asked. I looked confused. How did he know my name. "Your book" he said. I looked down to see my name written on my sketch book.

"Oh yeah" I laugh.

"Is that actually your name?" I laughed loudly.

"Yeah. My parents were kind of hippies"

"Ah. Anyways, I'm Alex. What's your first class?" I look down at my schedule.

"English with Mr. Joseph" I say.

"Shit me too, come on I can show you where it is" he smiles big at me.

"Thanks" I smile back and follow him.

After English Alex showed me where my next class, Art with Mr. Way, was and introduced me to Zack who graciously let me sit beside him. I guess Zack isn't much of a talker though. After that was lunch break, Zack invited me to eat with him and Alex which was a relief because I didn't want to try to find somewhere and then most likely end up alone.

"Karma hey!" Alex waved happily and patted the spot next to him.

"Hey"

"This is Jack and Rian."

"Hi" I waved.

"You hungry? I'll buy you something" Alex asked.

"I can buy my own food Alex"

"Nonsense! Think of it as a welcome gift"

"Fine" I said and followed him to the line. We got our food, I thanked Alex and we went back to the table.

"So tell us about yourself" Rian said.

"Um well what do you want to know?" I asked and took a bit of my sandwich.

"Where did you live before here?" 

"California"

"No way really?" Alex asked.

"Like I said my parents were hippies"

"Why'd you leave, California seems great" Jack asked.

"Um, my parents died" they all went quiet. "So I came to live with my uncles"

"Damn, I'm sorry" Jack said. The rest of them mumbled in agreement.

"It's okay. Really. Anyways I like it here, and my uncles are pretty cool" I smiled softly. "What about you guys, I don't know anything about you" I said poking Alex.

"We're in a band" said Jack.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Nah we kind of suck" Alex said.

"Yeah the only reason I'm even in the band is because I can skateboard " said Zack.

\----------------

After lunch I had music with Alex and Rian. The teacher is pretty cool. Mr. Stump. He can sing really well and play like everything. Then I had History with jack, who isn't much help with the subject. Mr. Hurley is pretty cool though. He doesn't look like a teacher though, which is actually kind of comforting. 

When the last bell rang I made my way to my locker with Jack since his locker was close to mine. That girl Kristy and her minions were there but didn't bug me I'm guessing because Jack was with me.

I said goodbye to all the guys and hopped into my uncles car.

"New friends?" Brendon asked me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh hush. Yes indeed they are new friends and they're all really nice."

"Good, I'm glad." 

When I got to my bedroom I opened my laptop and pulled up Facebook to see I had four new friend requests. I smiled to myself, and hoped this would last.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple weeks since I met the boys and honestly this is the happiest I've been in a while. Every class has at least one of them so I'm never alone, which is really nice. Kristy and her ghouls have made it their mission to make my life suck. I keep getting anonymous comments and messages on every social media account I have, I know it's them though, they aren't very original or very good at being anonymous, but whatever it doesn't bug me that much.

I'm closest to Alex and Zack. Alex of course because he was the first person to befriend me and really care. And Zack because we have a some things in common and we always had fun in Art class.

Today is Friday and the guys finally invited me to their band practice. I've been dying to hear them play since I met them. So here we all are in Alex's basement. They're all in their positions and I'm sat on the couch. 

"You ready?" Jack asks.

"Heck yeah!" I yell. "Can I film you guys? I want to remember this moment, and I could probably sell it for a lot of money when you guys get super famous." They all laugh.

"Sure" said Rian. I pull out my phone and put it on video.

" okay I'm ready"

"Okay, this song is called running from lions" I smile big when Alex starts singing. When they finish I cheer.

"Guys that was awesome!" 

"Thanks Karma" Alex says. They played a couple more song and then we all sat down to watch a movie. Everyone settled and after about 10 minutes I felt a hand grab mine. I looked down at our hands and then looked up to see Zack smiling at me. I smiled back and then turned my attention back to the movie.

I let him hold my hand for a while before my anxiety hit me. I was not having an anxiety attack right here right now in front of all the guys. I got up, letting go of Zack's hand and turned to Alex.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked shakily.

"Are you okay?" He asked frowning his eyebrows. I nodded. "Upstairs, by the kitchen, can't miss it"

"Thanks" I said and hurry away. Once I find the bathroom, I shut and lock the door behind me and slid down the wall. I take deep breaths but tears are already falling. Why did this have to happen now? What even triggered it? Was it Zack? Was it being awkwardly squished between two boys? 

There was a knock at the door. "Karma? You okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine" I sobbed out. Yeah cause that would convince him.

"What's wrong? Please let me in"

"No, go away"

"Karma I'm not leaving you like this" There was silence for a moment then I turned the lock and moved out of the way. Alex opened the door and stepped in. He kneeled down in front of me.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing" I sobbed again.

"It's just anxiety"

"You're having an anxiety attack?" I nodded. He moved to sit beside me and put an arm around me. "What happened?"

"I don't know it just came out of nowhere" then my breathing got worse. I couldn't breath and I started to panic.

"Hey hey, it's okay, just try to take slow deep breaths" I couldn't get myself to calm down. What happened next shocked me enough to stop my breathing completely. Alex kissed me. 

When he pulled back my breathing was normal again. I looked at him.

"Sorry, I uh, I read that holding your breath stops a panic attack. You help your breath when I kissed you" he said. I blinked a couple times.

"Oh, well thanks I guess" I whispered. I pulled him in again and our lips met again. I don't really know why, the first one made me feel better so this one would too, right? Wrong. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see a sad looking Zack turn and go back downstairs.

"What's up with him?" Alex asked obliviously. I rolled my eyes and went after Zack. When I got downstairs he was saying something about his mom wanting him home and packing up his stuff. When he goes back upstairs I follow him. 

"Zack-"

"No. It's fine" he cut me off.

"I was upset, he was just trying to make me feel better"

"Yeah maybe the first time" of course he saw both. I looked at him sadly. "Just go back to Alex. Everyone does"

"What do you mean?" 

"It's always Alex. Whenever a girl gets involved with our group they always end up with Alex." I frown my eyebrows.

"I'm not like that"

"You just showed that you are"

"No. I do like you" he paused for a moment.

"But you like him more" he said and opened the door and walked out.

"Zack" I whimper. The door slams behind him and then I'm alone. I take a minute to compose myself and then go back downstairs.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go. I'm pretty tired"

"Are you sure?" Rian asks. I nod.

"Do you want a ride?" Alex asks.

"No, I'm just gonna walk"

"okay, we'll see you later then" I smile and hug each of them and then leave.

When I get home Dallon is the only one home. 

"Where's Bren?" I ask.

"He had a meeting. You hungry?" 

"Yeah" Dallon gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Want anything in particular?" He asks. I think for a moment.

"Stir Fry?" I ask.

"Coming right up. You can change the channel to whatever" I go to my room, change, grab a blanket and go back to the living room. I flop onto the couch and flip through channels. I can't find anything so I put Harry Potter into the DVD player.  
When Dallon is finished cooking he brings two bowls out and hands one to me.

"Thanks" I mumble.

"You okay? You seemed upset when you got home?" I sighed.

"You know my friends?"

"The boys? Yes"

"Well I think two of them like me and I like both of them but I don't know who I like more. Anyways, I had an anxiety/panic attack and one of them kissed me so I would hold my breath and stop panicking, and the other one saw and now he's mad at me because he thinks I like the other guy more"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"That's a pickle"

"Yeah"

"Well, just know what you don't owe them anything, and it's your choice and your feelings. If you do end up liking one of them more then go for it." 

"They've all been friends for so long though, I don't want to be the girl who ruins that"

"Hey if they aren't mature enough to accept that you're with one of them and not the other then they aren't worth getting upset over" I think about what Dallon said for a while and finish eating.

"Hey I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks Dallon" I said and hug him.

"Of course" he said. I smile and turn to walk away but then turn back.

"Hey, can you not tell Brendon about this"

"Your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks" I go to my room and pass out when my head hits my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

KawrKawr: hey guys :)

Jagk: how you doin'???

Rian: Jack that's not funny anymore that show sucked anyways.

Jagk: uuummm are you just mad because you couldn't think of anything more creative for your screen name????

Lexalot: guys stop fighting or so help me god I will turn this car around!

KawrKawr: what are we doing today??

Jagk: yo we want to meet your uncles

Lexalot: yah!

Rian: true

Lexalot: yo Zach where u at??

Zachary Merrick has left the group

Rian: Damn what's up with him?

Jagk: maybe puberty finally hit 

KawrKawr: you guys still wanna come over??

Lexalot: Heck yeah!

Jagk: yessss

Rian: sure

\--------------------

"Hey guys?" 

"What's up?" Brendon asks.

"Can my friends come over?"

"The boys?"

"yes the boys, what other friends do I have?"

"All of them?"

"Minus one" I say. Dallon gives me a questioning look. I nod at him while Brendon looks down for a moment.

"Fine, but you all stay in the living room"

"Deal" I run back to my computer and type in my address. They all say they will be here soon. I put some chips and other snacks in various bowls and place them on the coffee table. They all decided to come at the same time so I usher them in and Brendon and Dallon are waiting for us.

"Guys, these are my uncles Brendon and Dallon. This is Alex, Jack, and Rian." I say, introducing them all.

"Nice to meet you guys, Karma talks about you all the time" I glare at Brendon.

"Well have fun" Dallon said and escorted Brendon away. I lead the guys to the living room and we all sit down. 

"You brought your guitar?" I asked Alex when I noticed.

"Yeah in case we get bored a guess" he laughed. We all kinda just sit around for a bit before Jack speaks up.

"Yo you have a pool?!" 

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome"

"Why are we inside sitting on couches like a bunch of awkward teenagers when there's a pool out there"

"Brendon said the only way I could have you all over is that we stay in the living room"

"Awh come on what do they think we're gonna do? Have an orgy in your room or the pool?" We all burst out laughing. I think it's time I get a little rebellious. I smile big.

"Come on" I say getting up and sliding the glass door open quietly. Once we're all outside I strip my shirt off, keeping my shorts on and jump into the pool. The boys all look at each other excitedly and do the same. We're all laughing and splashing when Brendon and Dallon come running out of the how.

"What the hell? What did I say about the living room?"

"Brendon we don't just want to watch tv"

"Well I don't want you half naked in a pool with three teenage boys!"

"What do you think we're gonna do? Have sex in the pool?" I could visibly see Brendon's eyes bulge out of his head.

"Bren come on" Dallon tried to pull him away. "Let them have a little fun"

"No, I set boundaries, she can't just ignore them" he turned back to us.

"All of you out now" I sighed and got out and so did the guys. Dallon grabbed some towels and gave one to each of us.

"I think you guys need to go" Brendon said. They all nodded and awkwardly shuffled back into the house and grabbed their things. I followed and Brendon and Dallon followed me. 

"Where are you going?" Brendon asks.

"Oh my god relax I'm walking them to the door"

"I'm sorry guys"

"No I'm sorry it was my idea" Jack said. I hugged each of them and they left. I closed the door and went back to the living room where Brendon and Dallon were waiting. This should be fun. Brendon stared at me for a minute.

"Are you gonna say anything?" He snapped.

"Like what we weren't doing anything bad"

"Like what?! How about disobeying me?"

"You're not my father!" 

"No but I am your legal guardian, which makes me responsible for you. And therefore you have to listen to me"

"Bren-" Dallon tried.

"Stay out of this!" He yelled. Dallon face dropped and he looked away. Honestly he looked like he was going to cry. Which I was already doing.

"Well sorry you have the burden of being responsible for me! It's not my fault I'm here! My mom gave you guardianship of me if anything happened and guess what?! Something did happen and now she's dead! Maybe you should give up your fucking rights and send me to a fucking foster home then you won't have to deal with me anymore! I yelled while crying and went straight to my room after and locked the door.

 

Third person POV

"Shit" Brendon breathed rubbing a hand across his face. He turned to his husband. "Dal-"

"Save it" Dallon said and pushed past him and went to their bedroom. Brendon huffed and sat on the couch. It's better for him to get comfortable now since he'll be sleeping there tonight.

\----------------

In the morning Dallon was the first up. He walked into the living room and saw Brendon curled up on the couch. His hair was a mess, he must have been tossing and turning all night. Dallon kneeled in front of Brendon's head, brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Brendon stirred, his eyes opened and he blinked a couple times. 

"Hey" Dallon said softly.

"Hey" Brendon whispered. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain. Yeah sleeping on a couch isn't good for your back. Dallon helped him sit up and then hugged him. When he tried to pull away after a while Brendon pulled him back and sobbed.

"Dal I'm sorry" 

"Hey hey, it's okay" Dallon rubbed circles on his back.

\------------------

When I woke up my nose was all stuffed up from my crying the night before. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I groan inwardly and grab a couple tissues from the box on my bedside table, and blow my nose until it's clear. I feel my stomach growl so I get up and eat to the kitchen but stop when I see Dallon sitting on the couch with Brendon sleeping in his lap. Dallon looks up.

"G'morning" he said.

"Mm"

"Don't look at me like that. He wasn't the only one in the wrong. He spent all night out here and was so upset with himself this morning." I roll my eyes, in my head of course, and go into the kitchen and make myself a yogurt parfait. I hear Brendon wake up and him and Dallon whispering, then Brendon comes into the kitchen. We make eye contact and then I look down and stir my yogurt and berries.

"Karma" I ignore him.

"Please look at me" he says. I sigh and look up.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, and in front of your friends, but you can't just ignore me when I set rules and boundaries. I didn't mean to sound like I don't want you here or that it's too much work. I love you and I wouldn't want you anywhere else." Tears are streaming down my face by now and Brendon steps forward and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and sob. I hear Dallon come in and hug both of us.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen" I mumble into Brendon's chest.

"It's okay. You gotta next time though"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sitting at a picnic table with Alex, Jack, and Rian as we wait for Zack. Alex invited me to go on a road trip to a fair with them and I mean I'm not going to say no to that. When Zack shows up he frowns.

"Why is she here?" He snaps.

"What do you mean why is she here, she's our friend." Jack says.

"We've had this planned for months. It's supposed to be our getaway from everyone, just us four."

"Well Karma's part of our group now and-" I interrupt.

"No. It's okay, I'll stay home. If I knew it was a special thing I wouldn't have said yes"

"But I want you to come" Alex said. Zack rolled his eyes.

"No, you guys have been stuck with me since I got here. You should have some time alone without me. Really it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. I smile and nod. 

"I'll see you when you get back" I say. I grab the bag I packed and walked off in the direction of Brendon's house. I feel a little sad that Zack is still mad at me. But maybe if they all have time alone with each other he'll hate me a little less. When I walk into the house I stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?!" I scream and cover my eyes. Brendon and Dallon scramble apart and cover themselves.

"Well you weren't supposed to be home" Brendon says while Dallon blushes.

"Oh so you just thought you'd have sex, in the living room, on the couch?! I sit there!" 

"Why are you even home? Weren't you going on a road trip?" Brendon laughed.

"I decide to give the guys some time together without me" I groan and hurry to my bedroom. I open my computer to see over 10 notifications and comments.

"Ur such a slut"

"I bet ur fucking all 4 of them"

"Whore"

"Ew ur so fat" 

As I keep reading tears form in my eyes and threaten to fall. Then I get another notification.

Alex Gaskarth has posted a photo. 

I click on it and see a picture of Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zack all smiling and holding churros. I smile and then frown. Zack looks so happy without me around. They're all close friends again and I'm not dividing them. Now tears do fall. I log out of all my accounts and close my computer. When I get texts from Alex and eventually Jack and Rian, I don't answer them.

\----------------

Two days later when the boys come back Alex comes to the house to see me. There's a knock on my bedroom door.

"What?" I ask. Brendon comes in.

"Alex is here for you"

"I don't want to see him" I said. Brendon frowned.

"Did something happen? Is this about the trip?"

"No I just don't want to see him"

"Alright" Brendon sighs and leaves my room.

\--------------------------  
Third person POV

Brendon walks back to the door where Alex is.

"I'm sorry Alex she doesn't want to see anyone right now" Alex frowns.

"Is she okay? She hasn't answered our messages all weekend"

"She hasn't?" Alex shook his head.

"I'll have a talk with her, let her know you're worried" 

"Thanks" Alex says sadly and leaves.

\-----------------------

"Dinner!" Dallon yells. I get up and go to the dining room and sit down in my usual seat across from Brendon and Dallon. Dallon places a plate in front of me and sits down next to Brendon. 

"Thanks Dal, this is really good" Brendon said.

"Yeah thanks" I said.

"Of course. Gotta feed ma fam" we all laugh.

"Hey so why didn't you want to see Alex today? He said you weren't answering any of their messages all weekend. Seemed pretty worried" I sigh.

"I just don't think I should be friends with them anymore" I say. Dallon frowns his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Zack hasn't talked to me since Alex and I kissed and I feel like I'm ruining their friendship."

"Woah wait you and Alex kissed? When was this?" Brendon asks and Dallon elbows him in the ribs.

"Zack was so annoyed when he found out I was going on the trip. He hates me and I can't handle it anymore."

"Have you tried talking to him?" 

"Yes. He doesn't listen. It's not worth it if I ruin their friendship. Just drop it okay? It's my decision". Brendon and Dallon look at each other, talking without words.

"Okay" Brendon huffs.

\---------------------------

The next day at school I try to avoid the guys, but that doesn't last long since I have all my classes with them. I get to English before Alex. When he arrives he stops for a moment and looks at me then sits in his usual seat next to me.

"Hey" he says. I ignore him. "Karma" still nothing. "Karma" he says more aggressively and grabs my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I snap.

"What's up with you? Why are you ignoring us?"

"I'm not worth it"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to be the reason your friendships fail. Zack hates me and you guys can't all be happy together with me around"

"No. Karma, we talked about everything on the trip. He's okay now. Honestly I didn't know that's how he felt but he realized that you deserve to be happy and so do I. He was going to talk to you in Art class"

I think for a while. "I'm sorry I ignored you guys"

"It's okay, you were upset, Zack was being a dick, I get it. But please just talk to one of us next time. We were worried. We all really do care about you Karma" I nod and slip my hand into his without looking at him. I see him smile and them look forward out of the corner of my eye.

\--------------------------

When I walk into art class Zack is already there. I sigh and sit next to him.

"Hey" he says shyly.

"Hey" 

"Look, I'm sorry I've been so immature and made you feel crappy" I don't say anything, mostly because I don't know what to say. I'm not going to say it's okay because it isn't. He continues.

"It none of my business wether you're into Alex or not. I've just never met a girl like you, you're so kind and outspoken and not awkward around us. I like you, but I can't expect you to feel the same. So whatever you decide is your business, I just want you in my life even if it's only as a friend"

I nod slowly and let his words sink in, then I hug him.

"Thanks" I say. He smiles and hugs me back.

"I'm really sorry" he adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone actually enjoying this?? I need feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that we're all friends again, Brendon and Dallon invited the boys over for a kind of redo meeting. We'll be camping in the back yard which I'm surprised Brendon agreed to with us all being alone together in a tent, but I guess he realized we're not going to do anything that he would deem inappropriate when all of us are together.

The guys were hesitant at first because of how Brendon acted last time but I told them he promised to be cool. He wanted to make things right. They were my only friends after all.

When they all got here I introduced Zack and Dallon wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. When we were all settled Brendon spoke up.

"Fist of all I want to apologize for last time, and since last time kind of blew up in everyone's face I'm going to make sure everyone knows the rules. Don't worry I won't be a hardass this time. You guys can hangout in this section of the house"

Brendon stuck out his arm making an invisible line. Meaning we can be in the living room, kitchen, and bathroom.

"and the back yard, use the pool if you want, fire pit is also open, and there's speakers back there so you can play music but not too loud we don't want to bother the neighbours. Don't worry about the tent, Dallon and I will take care of it. And you are dismissed, go be teenagers!" We all laughed and decided to watch a movie first while we wait for dinner.

"What do you guys want to watch?" I ask.

"Home Alone!" Jack yells.

"Jack we're not watching home alone again!" Rian snaps back and Jack pouts.

"How about Jurassic Park?" Zack asks. We all agreed except for Jack but we put it on anyways and got comfy on the couches. I sat with Alex on the love seat and Rian, Jack, and Zack sat on the larger couch. I noticed Zack staring at me a lot during the movie out of the corner of my eye, while Alex holds my hand.

When the movie was basically over dinner was ready and Brendon and Dallon made us all sit at the table with them.

"So Karma says you have a band together?" Dallon asked.

"Uh yeah we do, we kinda suck though" Rian says.

"What do you all play?" Brendon asked, gesturing with his fork.

"Well, I play drums, Jack plays guitar, Alex sings and plays guitar, and Zack plays bass"

"They don't suck they're actually really good" I say.

"You're a singer?" Brendon asks Alex.

"I mean, I guess. Really it's just that my voice sounds the least like a dying cat" we all laugh.

"Brendon sings and Dallon plays bass" I just realized the similarities between Brendon and Alex, and Dallon and Zack and I think they noticed too.

After dinner we all go out to the fire pit and Dallon starts a fire. After a couple s'mores Alex and Jack take out their guitars. And play a couple songs. Brendon and Dallon watch from the open sliding glass doors. The boys then decide to cover a Blink song that we all know so we can all sing along. 

After a couple more song it started to get late so we all settled in the tent with my laptop so we could watch more movies. After we watch a couple more movies and talk for a bit we all drift off to sleep. I'm woken up in the early hours of the morning to Alex whimpering and mumbling in his sleep. Jack wakes up to.

"Should we wake him up?" I asked. Jack nods and comes over and we shake Alex awake. He jolts up and Rian and Zack wake up too.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Alex is breathing heavily and tears start falling from his eyes, he shakes his head viciously and gets up, rips the tent open and runs out.

"Alex!" I yell and hear the glass door slid open, we all follow him. He locks himself in the bathroom.

"Alex?" I knock on the door. He doesn't reply but he can hear him sniffing.

"Dude come on, open the door" Rian pleaded.

"Go away" Alex says.

"What's going on?" I hear Brendon say as him and Dallon come out of their room.

"Uh we think Alex had a nightmare, he's locked himself in the bathroom." Jack says.

"Alex, can you come out?" Brendon asked softly.

"No" Alex sobbed.

"Can you let someone in then? Just to make sure you're okay?" There was a long pause.

"Jack" he said and unlocked the door. Jack opened in and then quickly shut it behind him.

"We should give them some space" Dallon said. We all agreed and went to the living room. After a while Jack and Alex come out.

"Hey I think Alex and I are gonna go" Jack said. I frowned and looked down.

"Alright" Brendon sighed. When they leave Brendon and Dallon go back to bed and then it's just me, Zack, and Rian.

"Does that happen often?" I ask. Rian and Zack look at each other.

"Uh sometimes." Rian says.

\----------------------- 

The next day at school Alex is really quiet and I decide not to bug him about it while at school but I wanted to talk to him after school. We all usually meet at the same picnic table after school while we wait for whoever to pick us up. When I arrived the guys were already there.

"Hey" I say as I sit down. Jack, Rian, and Zack greet me back but nothing from Alex. 

"I'm just gonna walk home" Alex says and gets up.

"Are you sure? Dallon can give you a ride" I say and get up as well.

"No"

"Well I could walk with you" I try.

"I just want to be alone Karma!" Alex snaps. I flinch and step back.

"Okay. Sorry." I say and he turns and leaves with his backpack over one shoulder. 

"It not you" Zack says.

"What?" 

"He's not upset at you"

"What do you mean?"

"Today is the forth anniversary of his brother's death" Rian says.

"What?" I stare at him in shock.

"That's why he's upset. We just try to give him space around this time" Jack says. I sit down because I feel light headed. 

"Why didn't he tell me?" I ask.

"He doesn't like talking about it"

"Is that what the nightmare was about?" Jack nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if ya like it.


End file.
